ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rogni-Knights
The Rogni-Knights is an upcoming crossover episode between The Omni-Knights and Jake 13. It will be co-written between Omi and ET. Summary After Jake meets Paradox, Paradox teleports him back to the medieval times because of Jake's history assignment. Paradox teleports him to the time where The Omni-Knights takes place, and Jake is surprised about a trix in medieval times. When Velmenni discovers about the Rognitrix, he has a plan to take both trixes... Plot Jake was sitting in a private room in his local library. He was studying for a history assignment about Medieval Times. As he peered through some books, he slammed his fist into the desk creating a minor crack and debris to fall from beneath it. Everyone in the library gasped and looked around, some girls screamed, it had been so quiet and then there was a loud bang. Jake looked around, slightly embarrassed, then he began fiddling with the Rognitrix. 'If only there was an alien in here that specialized in history intelligence' Jake wished, sarcastically. He came across the Hyper Pack hologram. 'Could he help...' he asked himself, he began pressing down on the faceplate when everything flashed green. He took little notice and transformed. Hyper Pack then looked around and noticed that everyone was frozen. 'Well, this is a new power' Hyper Pack said, confused. He looked up and saw Paradox right infront of him. 'Ahh!' he screamed. Hyper Pack tried freezing Paradox in time, but when Paradox lunged at the small Martian, he sprinted off. 'Why can't I freeze this guy?' he asked himself. Then, Hyper Pack's limbs continued to move but he was frozen in place. Paradox walked over to him and picked Hyper Pack up. 'Hello, Jake DeBrino. My name is Paradox. I come from an alternate dimension, but I spend most of my time in two separate dimensions. I was travelling through the timestream and noticed you begging for some Medievel help. Well, luckily for you, one of the dimensions I spend most of my time in is a Medieval dimension' Paradox explained. Hyper Pack stopped thrashing around and Paradox clicked his fingers. Jake reverted to his human form as he fell to the ground in his frozen library. 'So, you can really help me?' Jake asked. Paradox nodded. 'Sweet! Let's go, but one question, how did you time me out?' 'I fast forwarded the time around the Rognitrix by 10 minutes' Paradox began saying as they teleported away. The two began travelling through a pink, purple and green swirly land. 'Huh.. I don't see any castles around here.' said Jake. 'I can take you to the cast-' Paradox was interrupted as a feiry meteor that came from the sky. The smoke around it was cleared and it was shown to be Lava Lamp. 'AHH!' screamed Jake. 'Hello, Paul! I brought a guest from the future. He has to learn about medieval times.' said Paradox. 'That's not the best timing Paradox, uh, I'm being attacked by the Black Knight now.' said Lava Lamp. 'THAT THING IS NAMED PAUL?' said Jake. The Black Knight came. He telepathically lifted Lava Lamp up. Lava Lamp created a fireball, and blasted the Black Knight. The Black Knight didn't care, instead it just threw Lava Lamp. Lava Lamp concentrated some light and created a laser, which blasted the Black Knight backwards. 'Umm, Paradox? Who is the good guy and who is the bad guy?' asked Jake, while backing away. 'The lava alien, of course.' said Paradox. Jake transformed into Fire Lizard. Lava Lamp was still battling the Black Knight. The Black Knight seemed undefeatable, but then Fire Lizard joined the fight. Fire Lizard blasted a ball of earth from his mouth and hit the Black Knight. Lava Lamp fired lava, but it still didn't hurt him. 'Hm, maybe if we fire enough lava together, it will heat up the forcefield so much that the Black Knight will melt from the inside?' said Jake. 'That's sounds like a good idea.' said Paul. Lava Lamp and Fire Lizard charged a fire beam, and they both created an immense fire beam, that started killing even the grass and trees around. The Black Knight started melting from the inside. Eventually, there was an electric shock and the forcefield went off. The Black Knight's eye closed. Paul and Jake turned back into humans. 'Wait; YOU ARE LIKE ME?' said Jake. 'Yes, but I have a different machine. The Prototrix.' said Paul. 'Are you sure you sent me to the past?' said Jake. 'I did. But eventually I erase everyone's memories and - oops, spoilers!' said Paradox. ' Do you want to see the castle now, Jake?' When they got to the castle, Paradox got a distress call from a different universe and needed to leave, but he decided to make a joke out of it. He lifted his sleeve and peered at his watch. 'Oh look at the time, I must leave or I will be late.' 'But, aren't you a time traveler?' Jake asked. Paradox grunted at his failed joke and teleported away. Then Sir Cador and Esclabor began walking off to their quarters. 'We must have a rest, but if there is any trouble just call out to us.' The two knights then walked into their separate quarters. Paul turned to Jake. 'So, while we wait for some action, how about a tour of the castle' Paul asked. Before Jake could reply, Emily jumped in. 'Let's go meet my adoptive father, King Lot. I will race you two there.' Before either of the boys answered she transformed into her Citrakayah form and ran off. Jake and Paul dialed in speed aliens. 'Velocityraptor!' Paul called out. 'VLOCT!' Jake shouted. The two nodded at their awesome aliens, then raced off to beat the princess. They easily passed their target and then began racing eachother. 'His quarters is right here' Paul told Jake. 'I'll beat you' Jake said, then the two began to speed up. They ended in a tie and Paul tapped the Protorix, reverting to human. Because Jake was still unaware of this trick, he had to wait until he timed out. By the time Emily got to them, she and Jake had both reverted to human. They then walked in to King Lot's quarters. Back in the field where they both fought the Black Knight, a 2 Troconneuses came with Velmenni. They wondered what happened to him. The Troconneuse opened a part in his back, and an holographic video showed up, with Jake and Paul fighting him. 'That looks like another Prototrix' said Velmenni. ' We could get both Prototrixes. Send the Black Knight for repairs.' The Troconneuse took away the Black Knight into the ship, and one stayed. 'But, wouldn't it be harder to defeat both?' said the remaining Troconneuse. 'I'll just make them fight themselves..' he said with a grin on his face. 'Call Teneon.' Later, Velmenni and the Troconneuse were on the spaceship. An Osmosian was talking with Velmenni. 'Nice to see you again, Velmenni.' said the Osmosian. 'Yes, nice to see you too, Teneon. Now, I have a problem. Listen, there are two humans here who have these machines who let them turn into aliens. Go down there, absorb their machines, and then you could make them fight each other.' said Velmenni. 'I'll pay good for it.' 'Sure' said Teneon. And they boh shaked hands. Back at the castle, Jake, Emily and Paul went to the king. 'We usually use Paul here as our hero, against the metal demon aliens that want to take his Prototrix. He always defeats them.' said Lot. Then, a crash was heard from the castle doors. Jake and Paul rushed to the doors. An Osmosian was there. 'What do you want?' asked Paul. 'These.' Teneon said, pointing at the trixes. Jake and Paul slapped their trixes at the same time. Paul turned into Electromagnet. 'Riff Raff!' Jake screamed. 'BZZT!' screamed Electromagnet. Electromagnet fired electricity at Teneon, but he absorbed them and fired electricity at both of them. They avoided it. Riff Raff went on his hoverboard, and flew towards Teneon, punching him. Teneon flew backwards, and then absorbed some rock. He ran towards Electromagnet and hit him. Riff Raff dashed on his hoverboard and Teneon flew into a wall. Teneon then jumped and touched the Rognitrix symbol, absorbing it. 'What are you doing?' asked Jake. Teneon then shapeshifted into Riff Raff too. He punched Riff Raff off his hoverboard. Then he flew towards Electromagnet, absorbing the Prototrix too. 'This is all I needed' he said, and then he smashed a hole through the wall and flew away. Jake and Paul reverted back. 'What did he do?' asked Paul. 'I'm.. I'm not sure. He touched the Rognitrix and suddenly he could turn into Riff Raff too.' said Jake. The two then walked off to report to King Lot. After the two had explained everything, the king decided to reward them for their efforts by giving them a feast. Jake, Paul, Lot and Emily were stuffing their faces with magnificent food while Sir Esclabor and Cador were still sleeping in their quarters, or so they all thought. Suddenly, Cador and Esclabor ran into the dining hall in their briefs. 'THE BLACK KNIGHT!' They shouted. They all stood from their feasts, ready for action. 'What?' Paul asked. 'The black knight is here, as well as a man flying on a board and all of your aliens and other aliens!' Jake and Paul looked at eachother nervously, then ran out to the front of the castle. Emily followed. King Lot told Cador and Esclabor to put on their armor, then followed his adoptive daughter out. Cador and Esclabor pressed a button and their armor grew over their body, then they followed everyone else. Out the front of the castle was exactly what the two knights had described. The Black Knight was there. But so was Teneo, he was in his regular Osmosian form, but still had Riff Raff's hoverboard. On his right were all 6 of Paul's aliens and on his left were 6 of Jakes. There was Lava Lamp, Flying Fish, Velocityraptor, Icescream, Forcefield and Electromagnet. On his left were Riff Raff, Hopefull, Dugger, FuzzBall, Aqua Dragon and Fire Lizard. 'He has all of your aliens, but only six of mine?' Jake asked. Teneo had overheard Jake questioning himself. 'Unfortunately I only just zapped enough energy from your Prototrix to transform into 6 aliens.' 'Prototrix?' 'He thinks you are from the time, do you have any futury stuff that could scare them away?' Paul asked. Jake pulled a uPhone from his pockets and raised it. 'What's that, it isn't quite that scary?' 'It's a mobile phone, it allows for you to talk through it to other people from any place in the world. So if I was here and you were in, say, Italy, we could talk to eachother through this' Jake explained. He opened an app called 'alien buster' it showed a man with a high tech gun killing aliens. Then, Teneo got scared. The Black Knight charged at them all. 'Deep Crusher!' Jake shouted as he transformed. The Black Knight hit Jake and bounced back, unharmed. Deep Crusher then grabbed the Black Knight by his helmet, pulled back his arm and punched the robotic knight away. Then the Prototrix and Rognitrix aliens all began attacking. Paul transformed into Forcefield and began shooting force fields at them. Flying Fish was taken out but one. Lava Lamp flew at Forcefield, but a force field was shot at him too. Forcefield began cheering, but then Lava Lamp melted the ball of energy and flew right at Paul. Forcefield used his extreme strength to throw Lava Lamp into a wall, causing him to disintegrate. 'Good work, Paul' Jake cheered on. Riff Raff was flying around Deep Crusher's head, knocking it around as Hopefull smashed his brick-hands into Deep Crusher's feet and FuzzBall tackled them. Deep Crusher was getting annoyed and roared, releasing a sonic wave, shooting them back. Hopefull turned into a puddle and then disintegrated, FuzzBall did the same but Riff Raff continued to fly. Riff Raff got close to the ground and then suddenly disappeared. Deep Crusher was getting nervous trying to find the blue flying alien when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his foot. He lifted it and saw Dugger and Riff Raff attempting to rip his foot off. Deep Crusher lifted them and squeezed Riff Raff into dust. He got ready to do the same to Dugger, but Dugger flipped in the air, whacking Deep Crusher's head away from his body. Dugger fell to the ground and turned to look at the damage he had done, but then he saw Deep Crusher's head right before his. Deep Crusher shot a laser eye beam and Dugger was gone. Then Aqua Dragon and Fire Lizard stepped in. Deep Crusher easily killed Fire Lizard, although he did gain a burn on his foot, then he moved on to Aqua Dragon who was a very strong opponent. Forcefield was still fighting. His very own clone was shooting force fields, but Paul managed to absorb them and shoot stronger ones back. When Paul realised he was getting nowhere, he put a force field around the Forcefield clone and trapped him, then moved on to Electromagnet. Electromagnet shot a beam of electricity but Forcefield's force field shot it right back and Electromagnet turned to dust. Suddenly, his finger gained cracks in it, then it shattered. Forcefield regrew it and then looked to see Icescream using his soundwaves to levitate. Icescream shot more soundwaves at Forcefield but he blocked them with his, you know, force fields. Deep Crusher looked over and saw his new Medieval friend in trouble. He quickly defeated Aqua Dragon and ran over, knocking Icescream into a wall. Icescream was down, but not defeated. Velocityraptor and Forcefield suddenly reappeared. 'Jake, you take Forcefield, I will deal with Velocityraptor' Paul instructed. Deep Crusher began kicking Forcefield around as Paul fought Velocityraptor. Although the clones were weaker than the originals, Velocityraptor was strong. Paul finally got the upper hand and trapped Velocityraptor in a force field. 'Jake, step on him!' Deep Crusher crushed the Forcefield clone and then stood on Velocityraptor. All that was left of the clones was Icescream. Deep Crusher and Forcefield walked over and punched it at the same time. They looked over at The Black Knight and Teneo. Cador, Esclabor and Emily were fighting, but it was hard for them. King Lot was forced to hide. As Deep Crusher and Forcefield began walking over, both the Prototrix and Rognitrix began to time out. Time stopped around them and Paradox appeared. 'Listen, I must be brief. But I can give you boys an extra two minutes on your watches without destroying the entire universe' he explained. Paradox clicked his finger and the time around the trixes reversed two minutes, then he disappeared. Deep Crusher and Forcefield ran over to join the battle. Teneo saw them coming and transformed into Aqua Dragon. 'You guys deal with the Black Knight, Jake and I will deal with Teneo!' Paul instructed. Cador, Esclabor and Emily fought the Knight as Jake and Paul fought Teneo. Teneo shot a strong blast of water at Jake and Paul. Paul created a forcefield and blocked the blast. Teneo continued to shoot it and Jake could see that Forcefield's shield was beginning to crack. Deep Crusher jumped infront of Forcefield as his shield shattered and he absorbed the attack. 'Look at these fins, I like the water' Deep Crusher said pointing at the fins over his body. He pulled back his arm and punched Teneo away. Teneo began reverting slowly. He realised this and quickly flew over to Deep Crusher. He reabsorbed the Rognitrix quickly, then the Prototrix. 'We will be back! But for now, you can expect some Troconeusse!' He grabbed the Black Knight who was missing an arm and the two flew away. Jake and Paul then timed out. 'Woah. That was a big fight.' said Paul. 'Yep.' said Jake. Back at the Troconneuse spaceship, Teneon and the Black Knight went next to Velmenni. 'You failed me. I expected better.' said Velmenni. 'No, no no. I actually did way better.' said Teneon. Teneon started shifting his body, and turned into Hopefull, Hyper Pack, Overflow, Fire Lizard, Forcefield, Electromagnet, Dark Velocityraptor, Shadow Claw and then into Fuzzball. 'I can now turn into every Rognitrix alien. I'll frame one of them and they'll fight each other. If that doesn't work-' Teneon said. Teneon turned into a fusion of all the Rognitrix and Prototrix aliens. 'THIS WILL WORK.' he said. Back at the castle, Jake as Swift and Paul as Forcefield were trying to rebuild the ruins. 'It's not our fault that that guy destroyed the castle!' screamed Paul. 'Well, we still need someone to fix it.' said the King. Teneon was Shadow Claw, and phased through the castle, invisible. He went into the king's room, and turned into Hyper Pack. He quickly created a machine to replicate voices, and went near Jake and Paul, invisible. 'Hey, Jake, it looks like that guy destroyed a part in my bedroom, can you go fix something there?' the machine said, in King Lot's voice. 'Okay, sure.' Jake said, and flew towards the king's bedroom. Teneon ran towards the bedroom, and created a machine to suck Jake in. Jake was sucked in the machine. Teneon then became Swift and started wrecking everything in the room, taking diamonds and jewelry. Paul and the King ran towards the room. 'What's going on here?' said the king. 'HAHA, MINE! ALL THE DIAMONDS AND JEWELRY ARE-Oh crud, my plans are foiled.' said Teneon. 'WHAT?' said Paul. Forcefield jumped and punched Swift. Swift flew backwards, and then hit Forcefield with his sword. It didn't hurt him, and he put Swift in a forcefield ball. 'So you just wanted to steal everything all the time?' said Forcefield. 'YES!' said Teneon. Forcefield threw the forcefield through the wall, smashing it. 'I can't believe I trusted him'. When the king and Paul went away, Teneon smiled, and turned into Shadow Claw again. He phased through the forcefield, and released Jake from the machine. Jake crashed down on the floor, and reverted back to human. Jake then chased after Paul and King Lot. 'Guys! GUYS!' Jake shouted. Paul activated the Prototrix and transformed. 'Icescream! You get away from us!' Paul shouted. He shot a soundwave attack but combined it with his ice attacks. Jake rolled out of the way just as the beam struck where he was standing. The floor shattered from the soundwave, then froze up. 'Please just listen to me!' Jake cried. Paul continued shooting ice soundwave attacks as Jake continued to dodge them. 'Why should we?!' Paul screamed angrily. Suddenly he began turning black. 'Dark Icescream!' he shouted. Dark Icescream became a cloud of darkness and flew around with great speed as he shot ice blasts and soundwaves. 'You have got to trust me. The person you saw in there was not me, it was Teneon! Remember how before he retreated the last time he touched both the Rognitrix and the Prototrix? He trapped me in a small box as he stole things and framed me!' Jake plead. 'And did you see the Rognitrix symbol? Mine was in the red while his was completely charged!' Suddenly Jake was frozen. Icescream turned snow-white again and realised that he was attacking the wrong person. 'Oh my gosh! I am attacking the wrong person!' 'Yes, yes you are!' Teneo said as he phased out through the wall as Shadow Claw. He was followed by all 13 Rognitrix aliens and all 9 Prototrix aliens walked out too. Teneo became the great fusion alien and stepped back. 'Attack my servents!' he shouted to the alien clones. They all did. 'King Lot, fetch Sir Esclabor, Cador and Princess Emily! Then you hide!' Paul instructed. He pressed the Prototrix and became his dark form once again. Dark Icescream fought against his clone as the others began trying to destroy the castle. Esclabor, Cador and Emily all walked in at the right time. 'HELP!' Paul cried. Esclabor and Cador began fighting as Emily ran over to unfreeze Jake. Paul finished Dark Icescream as he moved on to help Cador deal with Dark Velocityraptor. Jake unfroze and sneezed loudly. He rubbed his nose. 'Thanks Emily' he said as he activated the Rognitrix. He needed someone powerful. Very powerful. 'Aqua Dragon!' he shouted. 'JAKE! What about Deep Crusher?' Paul shouted. 'He is too slow, I need size and speed!' Jake replied. Jake and Emily joined Esclabor in fighting against Dark Forcefield. They finished him easily. 'Emily, Esclabor, you guys go off to fight the others, I will help Cador and Paul with Dark Velocityraptor!' Jake cried. He flew over to Paul and Cador and began shooting flames at Dark Velocityraptor. 'Jake, let's combine our powers!' Paul said. 'Good idea!' Aqua Dragon shot a powerful stream of water as Paul shot his sonic screams mixed with ice. Dark Velocityraptor froze and shattered into tiny ice shards. Jake moved on to his next target, as did Cador. Paul transformed into Flying Fish and moved along to his next target, Lava Lamp. Flying Fish easily defeated Lava Lamp by cooling him with water, causing Lava Lamp to turn into stone. He than shot a stream of water onto the floor that caused Velocityraptor to slip. He then moved on to his clone. Flying Fish fought himself for a long time before getting annoyed and called on Jake. Jake as Aqua Dragon shot flames and Flying Fish dried up, but regular Paul began getting dehydrated and quickly transformed into Velocityraptor. He then moved on to Electromagnet and Forcefield. Velocityraptor quickly smashed all of Forcefield's force fields leaving no body behind and killing him. Before Paul could get to Electromagnet Jake had rushed over and shot a stream of water, causing Electromagnet to electrocute himself. Paul turned to look at all that Jake, Emily, Cador and Esclabor had done. They had defeated most of Jake's aliens except Shadow Claw, Deep Crusher, VLOCT, FuzzBall and Dugger. Paul turned into Icescream again and then he and Jake teamed up on VLOCT. Aqua Dragon shot a powerful stream of water and Icescream froze it. VLOCT then fell onto the ground and shattered. They tried the same method on Deep Crusher but with no luck. Esclabor joined the two trix wielders and they began fighting. Paul became Forcefield and entered a code into Jake's Rognitrix, making him become VLOCT. VLOCT, Forcefield and Esclabor bashed into Deep Crusher all at the same time. Due to the clone being created incorrectly, it shattered. The three turned to see Cador and Emily finishing off Dugger. Shadow Claw was the last one left. Shadow Claw began phasing in and out of the room. They all fought hard and finally defeated the clone. Then Teneon in his fusion of all the aliens phased in with a few Troconeusse. 'Guess who...' he said evilly. Both Jake and Paul reverted to human. 'What happened?' asked Jake. 'We must have used our forms too quickly, now we can't turn into anybody!' said Paul. Teneon came towards them. He created an electricity ball in his hand. 'Now to finish my job...' he said. Suddenly, a sword came, and hit Teneon in the stomach. Teneon spun his head and looked behind him. 'Remember us?' said Cador. Esclabor, Cador and Emily were behind him. Cador turned his sword into an electric sword. Emily spun aroun d him and created a tornado. Teneon flew up in the air, and Emily kicked him in the face. Cador hit Teneon with an electric sword, and Teneon turned around. He threw a fireball. It hit Esclabor. 'ENOUGH!' screamed Teneon. Teneon hit all of them away. 'Now, I'll finally finish my job!' Teneon started to shrink suddenly, and reverted to his normal Osmosian form. 'I'm... I'm out of energy!" he screamed. Esclabor came and bonked him on the head with his mace. Teneon went unconsious. Paradox appeared. 'I'll take him to the plumbers.' said Paradox. Teneon disappeared in a blue flash. 'Paradox, can I go home now? I've had enough fighting for today.' said Jake. 'Sure, Jake.' 'Bye, Paul.' said Jake, right before he disappeared. Later, Jake was in class. His teacher gave his history assignment back. 'No, Jake, I am very sure there were never any "robotic knights", "super-fast princesses" and "knights with alien weapons", and I really doubt there was ANYTHING like a medieval person who could change into aliens. You get an F.' said the teacher. Jake banged his head on the desk. THE END! Characters *Jake DeBrino *Paul Gentragon *Sir Esclabor *Sir Cador *Paradox *Emily *King Lot Villains *Velmenni *The Black Knight *Teneon *Troconeusse Aliens Used By Jake *Hyper Pack *Fire Lizard *VLOCT (x2) *Riff Raff *Deep Crusher *Swift *Aqua Dragon By Paul *Lava Lamp *Velocityraptor (x2) *Electromagnet *Forcefield (3x) *Icescream (x2) *Dark Icescream (x2) *Flying Fish By Teneon *Norpholian *Aqua Dragon *Hopefull *Hyper Pack (2x) *Overflow *Fire Lizard *Forcefield *Electromagnet *Dark Velocityraptor *Shadow Claw (4x) *Fuzzball *Rognitrix and Prototrix alien fusion (x2) *Swift Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Crossovers Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Specials